choi_family_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are an incredibly powerful type fo supernatural being that are somewhat prevelant in the family. They are humanoid creatures that drink the blood of humans to survive and maintain their powers. Creation Turning To create a Vampire, a Human must be drained of their blood by a Vampire, and some of the lost blood must be replaced with that of the Vampire. The Vampire and Human must sleep close together in the ground until the newborn raises the following night as a Vampire herself. The newborn Vampire and their Maker will have a Maker-Progeny Bond. Maker-Progeny Bond A Maker and Progeny have a deep connection; something no Vampire can even begin to understand themselves. Many Vampires do not take becoming a maker lightly, as it very closely resembles the parent-child type bond in Humans, where a Maker will serve as a guide and protector of their Progeny. On the other hand, some Vampires may create Progeny to prolong romantic and/or sexual relationships, to form a spousal relationship, or just out of curiosity. Common Vampire Qualities Though each Vampire subcategory has it's own group of attributes and weaknesses, several are common between all of them. Abilities * Fangs - All Vampires have fangs. Some types are retractible, some are not. The size, shape, and placement of the Vampire's fangs depend on their type. * Glamouring - Vampires are able to "glamour" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures, such as Shifters. Glamour is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make others do their bidding. Glamouring does not affect other Vampires, powerful Wizards, Demons or Faeries. Excessive glamouring can have a negative effect on the mental stability of a victim. Glamouring is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. * Superhuman Speed - Vampires are the fastest supernatural creatures. They are able to move much faster than humans and even faster than the human eye can perceive. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Progeny Release - If a Maker says "as your Maker, I release you", their Progeny will be released from the Maker-Progeny Bond, and cannot be controlled anymore. Following release, a Maker can still call their Progeny, but the Progeny will not be compelled to answer the call. * Species Detection - Vampires may use their Superhuman Senses to defer the type of supernatural another character may be. Weaknesses * Sunlight - All Vampires are sensitive to sunlight. The severity of injury caused by sunlight may depend on the Vampire's type, age, and other factors related to their age or heritage. * Decapitation - All Vampires will perish if you chop of their heads. Same with Humans. And everyone else. Can't live without your head, right? * Entry to Homes - Vampires cannot enter private Human homes unless they are invited in by the owner of the house. Vampires do not need to be invited into public places (such as bars or restaurants). Humans can rescind their invitations from vampires, which causes the Vampire to immediately leave the house. Vampires can get around this by glamouring a person into inviting them in. The death of the human owner of a residence allows any vampire to enter even without an invitation. * Exsanguination - If a Vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Sidhe Blood - While still irresistible and incredibly intoxicating to Vampires, the blood of a Sidhe will kill a character of any species within a matter of minutes, with younger Vampires being most immune, giving them a few hours to live afterward. * Maenad Blood - The blood of a Demon, but Maenad specifically is disgusting and repulsive to Vampires, and will cause them to choke, vomit, and eventually die if ingested. The Types True Blood Style True Blood Style Vampires are modeled after the Vampires of HBO's original series, True Blood. Abilities * Flight - Some vampires have the ability to fly. It is suggested that older vampires can fly, while younger vampires can merely levitate. * Progeny Calling - A Maker can "call" their progeny by saying their name out loud, causing the progeny to become aware their maker is calling out for them. The progeny experiences a shiver, and may be able to tell where their maker is. * Progeny Commanding - A Maker can force their progeny to do anything they want, as long as they say "as your Maker, I command you", given that the progeny hasn't been released. * Progeny Empathy - A Maker can sense any pain or duress the progeny undergoes, and know when a progeny has died. * Eidetic Memory * Superhuman Healing - Vampires have an accelerated healing factor. They are able to heal all types of wounds, including open wounds, massive burns and tissue damage. If an injury is severe, vampires need human blood to initiate the healing process. They are also immune to all disease. * Superhuman Senses - Vampires have much stronger senses than humans. They are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. * Superhuman Strength - Vampires are noticeably physically stronger than humans and most other supernatural creatures, with the exception of Faeries. * Voice Imitation - Vampires are able to imitate voices. Weaknesses * Silver * Fire * Stakes * "The Bleeds" * Garlic * Magic Harry Potter Style Harry Potter Style Vampires are modeled after the Vampires of the Harry Potter series. Abilities * Flight - Some vampires have the ability to fly. It is suggested that older vampires can fly, while younger vampires can merely levitate. * Transfiguration Weaknesses * Silver * Fire * Stakes * Crosses * Garlic Interview Style Interview Style Vampires are modeled after the Vampires of the Anne Rice novel, Interview with a Vampire. Abilities * Flight - Some vampires have the ability to fly. It is suggested that older vampires can fly, while younger vampires can merely levitate. * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Pyrokinesis * Eidetic Memory Weaknesses * "Dawn Sleep" Classic Style Classic Style Vampires are modeled after the classic, folkloric style Dracula Vampires. Besides their separate abilities and weaknesses, Classic Style Vampires have pointed ears, much like those of Faeries. Abilities * Transfiguration * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Agility * Telepathy * Teleportation * Progeny Calling * Progeny Empathy - A Maker can sense any pain or duress the progeny undergoes, and know when a progeny has died. Weaknesses *